lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Winx Club(Franchise
Donna sees the Winx in Concert At the Alfea college, our heroes were guests with King Jen and Queen Kira. The Winx Club reunion concert was going on. Bloom came up and did her opening monologue "You may not know it, this was the same school I came to when I first got my powers. When I was a baby, 3 witches took control of my planet of Domino. Luckily, my sister, "Daphne" sent me to Earth where they won't find me. That's where my Earth parents, "Vanessa" and "Mike" took my in. 16 years later, I met my best friend, "Stella" while she was fighting a giant troll. After he grabbed my hands, he accidentally made me get my powers. Later I was sent to Alfea, though they reserve people, I was on Faragonda's list. At Alfea, I met Tecna, Musa, and Flora. Then a year later I met Aisha. That's where we learned how to-" FLY After performing their song, Fly, everyone applauded for their performance, their next song was about life in school called, "You're The One." Donna told Emma that Lilo first me them while on their way to Ripple Star, a planet filled with fairies. They were on Aqua Star looking for a crystal shard that's part of a transport to Ripple Star. Rarity and Kristen were changing them into their swimsuits when the Winx saw their transformation. Stella was hearing Donna talk about the first time they met Lilo. She looked closely at her necklace and realized that she's wearing The Amulet of Harmony and her friends were now wearing the Harmony Rings. They decided to dedicate their next song to Lilo, "Only A Girl" Micahel was amazed by how the Winx performed such wonderful songs. Donna remembered seeing them on the fourth episode of Muppets Tonight, where Stella got her Fashion Vision, where Andy and Randy looked tacky and Stella did the same thing to the Forgetful Fogetter Stew. It was Musa's turn to sing. To dedicate her family she sang, "You Made Me a Woman" After the applause, Tecna decided to take the mike for a little recollection about the third and final year, where they gained their final form called, Enchantix. Then it was a 15 minute break for snacks and treats. Faragonda was catching up with King Jen and Queen Kira, who were cuddling Baby Jyn and Baby Cassian. King Jen told Faragonda that after them, their doing Earth's Birth Control,to avoid making the same mistake as the Old Woman in The Shoe. Mr. Andor saw Donna teaching some of Jen and Kira's children how to do the Mystos March. Fearing that her dancing would get out of control again, he wrote a letter and gave it to King Sky, who was not only Bloom's husband, but the manager of the Winx Club. After the break, they kicked off their 2nd act with a little song from Musa, Fairy of Music, "Love Can't Be Denied" then Bloom sang, "Stand Up" After Aisha's 3 minute drum solo, they were ready to present the next song, "All The Magic" "Now that's what I call a drum solo" Emma said to Donna. "Believe me" Donna replied, "Aisha is all about the drums in the Winx Club. She was the last person to join their team. It was their 2nd year and Aisha was trying to protect some pixies from evil forces. After recovering, she joins the team." Before they could start their next song, Stella helped them with a little clapping. Stella started to sing, "Like A Star" after their final song "Love Is a Miracle" they did the roll call. Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun Flora, Fairy of Nature Musa, Fairy of Music Tecna, Fairy of Technology Aisha, Fairy of Waves Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame Applauding teenagers roared like crazy. Knowing this, they must want an encore. Tecna got out her encore-o-meter and saw the percentage was 100%. Sky remembers that whenever the Winx Club does an encore, they pick someone in the audience to help them participate in the show. Sky hoped that Donna doesn't get picked to do the encore. But his luck just ran out, Donna was chosen to participate in the next song. Chapter 6: Encore presentation Before they could begin. Sky announced that Donna is the daughter of two forced sensitive parents and her choreography is sometimes out of control. The teenagers were outraged by Sky disrupting the concert. First they sang, "Winx, We're Back Again" Everyone applauded, except for Cassian, who was again freaked out by her antics. Stella told Donna that they do one more thing before they TRULY end the concert, the volunteer gets to sing whatever song she wants. Donna suggested they sing, "Do You Believe In Magic" by The Lovin Spoonful. Later that evening, The Winx was celebrating with a pizza buffet. Bloom told Donna that the she's running the summer school program, which has the shortest amount of students in the history of Alfea and wondered if Donna and her friends could help them teach them for a few weeks their time. Donna decided to do that, because if she knew anything about dimension hoping, it has different time. The End. Notes/Trivia Bloom mentions that 2 weeks in the Magix Dimension is 2 Minutes on Earth. Donna and The Secret of The Lost Kingdom Our friends were relaxing outside a classroom at the Alfea College, "Why are we staying here again?" Emma asked. "Alfea college has a summer program." Donna explained, "And they want us to tell the 6 students in the program about Earth and the Sacul Galaxy." Bloom came in, revealing she runs the summer school program, "About the 6 girls," she said, "They reminded me of myself and the other Winx Club members when we were teenagers. Plus they need to pass." Inside the old transformation room, they met the girls. One was an Asian in blue, one was a red-haried caucasian in pink, another was blonde caucasian in purple, one was Indian in magenta, one was black in red, and another was Latino in orange. "It's like The Freaky 6 of Monster High" "If they were all female." Emma said. Bloom goes up to the Asian girl, "This is Ruby Snowdrop," she greeted, "She was like me as a teen, adventurous and has a craving for pizza." "Who can't resist bread with tomato and cheese on it." Ruby replied, "Got in the summer school program so I wouldn't waste my summer." Bloom walked up to the girl in pink,"This is Rosie Newlove" she greeted, "She was like Stella, fashionable and has a tinkering for matchmaking and beauty." "I know" Rosie replied, "I like totally shipped Bloom and Sky, even though their married and I like got into the program because I failed miserably in potions." Bloom walks up to the blonde girl, "This is, Namira Dreamcatcher" she explained, "She's very athletic." "Got summer school for pranking Faragondold." Namira explained, "Painted her office purple, placed uncook pancakes on the ceilings, and impersonated Griselda on the intercom about a trip to Earth's vegas." Bloom walks to the Indian girl, "Pamela Sweetsong" she said, "She said, "Like Flora, she's sensitive and cares for our planet." "Hello" Pamela shy fully said, "I'm in summer school, because I, I, I acidentally trashed the garden." "You had a cold on the day before the last day of school." Namira replied. "I know" replied Pamela, "But I was planning my garden spell for months and I figured it was time." Bloom walks to the girl in red, "This is Joanna Winddancer" Bloom explained, "She was like Musa, having a feeling for the beat." "I got summer school, because my parents want me to have a good future." Joanna explained. Finally, Bloom walked up to the girl in orange, "And this is Vulcana Earthhealer" Bloom finished, "A brainiac like Tecna." "I got into summer school so I can get into Linphea College" Vulcana explained. "Okay then" Donna said, "Now that we've gotten to know eachother a little, let's get started on the Sacul." Later that day, Donna was telling them about New York City when a blacksmith came into their room. He was Hagen, from the Winx's adventure to restore Domino, "I need to talk to you, Donna" he said. Chapter 2: The lost planet of Ision In her office, Faragonda explained to Donna and Emma that she and Hagen were part of a team called The Company of Light until King Erendor and King Oritel got fed up with each other and Erendor quit. "King Erendor didn't like me at first because of it," Bloom explained to Donna. "The Company of Light consisted of myself, Hagen, King Erendor, King Oritel, Luke Skywalker, Queen Marion, Saladin, and Griffin." "Wait, wait wait," Donna said, "My uncle was part of the team?" "After the fall of the empire and the scattering of the Sacul map" Faragonda explained, "Your grandmother told me all about him and thought that he could join our team for a while. But there comes a time where we all put the past behind to take care of our future generations, isn't that right Namira, my granddaughter" "If you say so" Namira answered. Donna and Emma were shocked by this, "Yeah," Namira replied, "Faragonda is my maternal grandmother." "And that prank you pulled in my office is quite a classic" Faragonda replied. "So you staged your prank so you can spend the summer with your grandmother" Emma suggested. "My parents aren't angry of course" Namira explained, "They didn't want me to over prank our cafe again." "Back to business," Hagen replied, "I was on an expedition when I came across this sword." He showed a sword with a Hawk and snowflakes on it, "This sword was claimed to be from Ision, Another ice planet in the Magix Realm. Unlike Congelato, Ruby's homeworld. 400 years ago. It was once a thriving planet until a mysterious evil took over the planet. Little did it knew is that a powerful sword flew out of the planet and onto Dolona. I was doing an archeology dig when I came across The Sword of Ision" Faragonda got out a book of all the planets in the Magix Realm and Donna found the last known whereabouts of Ision. She decided that the Summer School program should take a field trip there, "We might want to bundle up for this." Emma suggest. Before she left, Namira needed to talk to her grandmother, "Grandma" Namira said, "About Haggen, have you ever thought about getting married again?" "I have for some time" Faragonda replied."But I don't want you nor the twins to get upset about him replacing your grandfather." "Yeah" replied Namira, "Grandpa Reolin, it's a shame he took ill before I could attend Alfea." "But to let you know" Faragonda smiled, "Hagen will never take 's place in my heart, neither yours." Notes/Trivia The Donna Adventures of Winx 3D Magic Adventure Ruby, Rosie, and Vulcana were learning about fashion from Payton, "Okay now" Payton said, "Can anyone name the fashion capitals of each country." Vulcana raised her hand and said, "Fifth Avenue-New York City, Rodeo Drive-Los Angeles, and Bond Street, London England" "Good Vulcana" Payton replied "Because it was London of Ontario, Canada," Vulcana replied, "It would be totally confusing." Rosie raised her hand and said, "Avenue Montaigne of Paris, France, Ginza of Tokyo Japan, and Via Monte Napoleone in Milan, Italy" "Brilliant Rosie" Payton replied, "Now you Ruby" "P.C Hooftstraat of Amsterdam, Netherlands, Stroget of Copenhagen, Denmark and Calle Serrano, Madrid, Spain" Ruby replied. "Correct" Payton replied, "Now can anyone name-" Just then, trouble lurked outside the school, "The naming of hats and where their from can wait. It's butt-kicking time." She raised her hand in the air and shouted, "Generosity" then Payton transformed into her Harmony armor. Outside were Deville and Devi, the twinasties. "Today's the day-" Deville said "-We wreck Alfea" finished Devi. Payton came up and took her down. She shouted "Generosity" and it accidentally sent Devi and Deville to the Alfea library "This isn't good," Payton whispered to herself. Ruby, Rosie, and Vulcana rushed to the library and shouted, "Magic Winx!" The girls transformed into their Winx apparel Ruby, fairy of snow Rosie, fairy of love Vulcana, fairy of flowers. "Snowball Shock" Ruby shouted as she tossed a magical snowball at Devi. "Kissing Krush" shouted Rosie as she blew a powerful kiss at Deville. "Gardening Gash" shouted Vulcana as she tossed numerous flowers at them. This caused Devi and Deville to sneeze like crazy. Devi and Deville found a book with a Desceptio family crest. They took off while laughing evilly, "Get Pamela, Joanna and Namira" Ruby said to Namira" Ruby said to the two girls, "Faragonda isn't going to like it." Later, they were in Faragonda's office and they explained what happened. "For some reason," Ruby said, "They took a book. Faragonda started to worry, "That wasn't just any book," she said, "That's the Desceptio Diary. It was a book the first ancestor of the Desceptio family, "Deverna Desceptio" wrote years ago. It said it was used to make evil versions of good spells." "What's wrong with that book?" Namira asked "If we don't get that book bag," Faragonda replied, "All good magic will be gone forever." Notes/Trivia The Donna Adventures of Winx Club: Mystery of The Abyss Our heroes were in the Infinite Ocean, hoping they can get their mermaid transformation spell right called The Ligea Lyric spell, after Aisha's aunt. After the transformation, "Mermadina, mermawinx, mermawonx, they dived deep into the water. Donna joined in thanks to The Element of Magic. "Magic!" shouted Donna as she and her friends jumped in, turning into mermaids. Ruby made the water cold, Rosie turned into a dolphin and turned into a mermaid again, Vulcana made underwater flowers grow, Joanna made underwater tornados, Namira made a few animals fall asleep, and Pamela made some saltwater taffy. Rocket was on the boat minding his own business, that's when he decided to do some fishing while the kids are off doing mermaid magic. Little did they know, is that the Twinasties were in a sea cave, looking for a special pearl. Devi was looking for a pearl that The Trix, Politea and Aisha's wicked cousin, "Tritannus" almost tried to defeat the winx club with it.. They found the clam that kept the pearl. Deville tried to open it, but nothing worked. Devi also told her twin sister that it must be opened by someone with a good heart. Then they realize something, if they can trick the Sparx Club into opening the pearl, they can get it for themselves. Characters Donna Solo Emma Hawkings Ruby Snowdrop Rosie Newlove Namira Dreamcatcher Vulcana Earthhealer Pamela Sweetsong Joanna Winddancer Bloom. Stellla Rocket Baby Groot The Twinnasties Aisha(Mentioned) Ligea(Mentioned) The Trix(Mentioned) Politea(Mentioned) Tritannus(Mentioned) Trivia Gallery Dd0ufuq-55375d80-bef7-47ca-90b7-ca4b4c3f4735.png Dd0pkm5-b7a37220-cf31-47e7-99c8-52164932ac05.png Dd17gn7-f0e76606-f3ef-4b98-a585-a1dab2fcde1c.png Dd17da9-02efbb8d-cc2b-49fa-9c7f-d91e50e18c84.png Category:Outer Space Stories